Cuando es tiempo de Yule
by Katja Black
Summary: Es tiempo de Yule en la Mansión Malfoy, ¿Que pasará con nuestros chicos? Drarry.


Hola! Espero les guste esta historia. Reto para FB. Perteneciente al Festival: "Entre sangre puras y mestizos". Pareja DracoxHarry

*******************************************************  
 **1\. Cuando llega la obscuridad.**

-Avara Kedavra!  
Exclamó una voz y todo se volvió obscuro para Harry…

Lo que Harry encontró fue a sus padres James y Lily llorando, en silencio, el no entendía por qué, los estaba viendo llorar.  
-¿Mamá?  
-¿Papá?  
Preguntó Harry con un nudo en la garganta y con lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas.  
-Sí, cielo somos nosotros.  
-¿Están bien? ¿Por qué están llorando?  
-Nosotros estamos bien cielo, dijo Lily, abrazándolo fuertemente.  
-¿Entonces qué pasa?  
-Harry cielo, has muerto, dijo James en un pequeño susurro.  
-¿Muerto?  
No podía creerlo…

Draco, aún no podía procesarlo, ahí en sus brazos sin vida yacía el cuerpo de su amor Harry Potter. Hermione y Ron llegaron corriendo y miraron la escena con lágrimas en los ojos, Ron se sentó en el piso hipando mientras Hermione, buscaba respuestas con la mirada. Todos estaban en shock ¿Quién había sido la persona que lanzó la maldición asesina? ¿Dónde estaba? No era justo, alguien les había arrancado a una parte de su familia.

-Pero no es posible, yo estaba en el callejón Diagón, junto a Draco e íbamos a comprar cosas, para la cena especial de esta noche, porque yo… Y se tocó el abdomen, su madre Lily a ver esa seña no pudo más que abrazarlo más y decirle:  
-Lo siento tanto, mi niño, has perdido a tu bebe.  
Y entonces todo el peso del mundo se vino sobre Harry Potter, no era posible que no solo el estuviera muerto, sino que también su hijo, el bebe que era el símbolo de su amor con Draco también lo estaba.  
-Oh Draco! Murmuró.  
No era posible que sintiera tanto dolor, un dolor agridulce, porque estaba con sus padres, y amargo, porque nunca más vería a Draco y no conocería a su bebe, no lo verían crecer, lo no regañarían, ni lo cuidarían, no conocería a sus tíos, ni a sus abuelos, no iría a Hogwarts, nada, todo era todo y nada a la vez. Y entonces pasó, de su cuerpo comenzó a salir una luz, que lo llenó todo, las caras de sus padres asombradas y sus miradas llenas de amor y dolor al comprender…

Draco se había negado a separarse del cuerpo de Harry, e insistió que en vez de llevarlo a San Mungo, lo llevaran a la Mansión Malfoy, donde ahí nadie podría ver el cuerpo del Héroe caído. Ron llamó a los aurores, para que los curiosos y la prensa se mantuvieran lejos, mientras Hermione, recogía la varita de Harry y las cosas tiradas en el piso.

En la Mansión Narcissa y Lucius tomaban su té, mientras platicaban sobre los preparativos para la celebración del Yule(un Malfoy nunca celebraba un evento sin una previa y adecuada organización), cuando las barreras de la mansión anunciaron la aparición de su hijo, con Ron y Hermione.  
-Qué raro.  
-¿Qué cosa, querido?  
-Draco ya llegó, pero llego con los Weasley, pero no hay nada de Harry.  
-Mmmm, es raro, si, siendo que salieron juntos.

Cuando el llanto lleno de dolor de su hijo, hizo que ambos, se pusieran de pie, en un salto, con varita en mano, dejando el servicio del te botado en el piso. Corrieron y al llegar al jardín, vieron una escena, que jamás pensaron volverían a ver. El cuerpo de Harry Potter inerte, con las extremidades caídas, y los ojos cerrados; en los brazos de Draco. A su lado sus mejores amigos llorando.

Entraron y Draco, recostó el cuerpo en uno de los sofás, todos seguían en shock, después del pequeño relato. Hermione, lloraba, y no pudo evitarlo. Se los dijo:  
-Ay, Draco, lo siento tanto, de verdad, que lo lamento, tanto, Harry tenía preparada una sorpresa para ti, esta noche, por que planeaba decirte lo del bebe.  
-¿Bebe? Pregunto Narcissa y todo fue silencio.  
-¿Bebe? Volvió a preguntar Draco.

Y ante la afirmación de la castaña, no pudo más que bloquearse y quedarse en shock… su hijo, un bebe de él y Harry, sintió una gran alegría, y beso la mano de Harry, pero la mano fría de su pareja, le regresó a la brusca realidad, ni Harry ni bebe, nada, todo era vacío.

Hasta que el cuerpo de Harry se comenzó a iluminar….

Cuando Sirius, Remus, Pansy, Theo, Blaise, Andromeda y Severus llegaron, por la chimenea, solo alcanzaron a ver como una gran luz, salía del cuerpo de Harry y lo envolvía, dejando a todos en silencio. 

Lo siguiente que pasó, es que vieron como del cuerpo de Harry comenzaba a salir una figura, del tamaño de un niño de unos 5 años, parecido a Harry, pero era distinto, al verlo Sirius exclamó: James! El aludido, sonrió a todos, se puso frente a Draco.

Draco lo miró y estaba en shock, ahí estaba su hijo, igual a Harry, y a su abuelo James, pero con los ojos grises, sonriéndole, y mirándolo con mucho asombro, vio como se acercó a él y le depositó un beso en la frente, después se acercó nuevamente a Harry e igual le besó la frente, y comenzó a desvanecerse. Todos estaban atónitos, solo observando y al desaparecer completamente Harry despertó.

Habían pasado 4 meses, desde el ataque a Harry Potter, en el callejón Diagon, el atacante aún no había sido capturado, lo cual causaba una gran indiganación entre la población mágica, no era posible que ningún testigo de todos, los que estuvieron ahí pudieran recordar el rostro del atacante, por otro lado Draco y sus seres queridos, aunque movieran cielo mar y tierra no daban con nada, parecía, que la tierra se había comido al culpable. Y eso los tenía bastante frustados, enojados y tristes, la muerte de un niño mago, era algo que después de la guerra era imperdonable.

-Aunque tengamos que recurrir a viejos métodos, debemos encontrar al culpable, dijo Lucius.  
-Te entiendo, dijo Severus, ese niño es una gran pérdida para el mundo mágico, era tu nieto Lucius.  
-Lo se y me enoja, pero lo que me frusta más son las miradas apagadas de ellos, y claro la de Narcissa, el era n nuestro primer nieto.  
-¿Sabes que Narcissa quiere mandar hacer una pintura de James?

-Eso no sería saludable para Potter, sigue tomando pociones, relajantes y pociones para dormir sin sueños, una pena en verdad.  
-Draco, no sabe qué hacer, por más que insiste que Potter vea a Teddy, Potter se niega, y Andromeda esta dolida por ello, Teddy no tiene la culpa el necesita a su padrino.  
-Lo sé, pero no sé qué hacer Severus, ¿De qué sirve ser la cabeza de una casa? Si no puedo encontrar al asesino de mi nieto.  
-No eres el único, Arthur Weasley, está haciendo todo lo posible también; al igual que los amigos de Draco y Potter, pero todo es en vano, no hay ni un solo rayo de luz que nos indique el camino.

****  
El tiempo, seguía pasando, llegó el otoño, y este seguía avanzando, y Harry no podía dejar atrás su tristeza, ¿Cómo es que despertó? El medimago de la familia y Severus, llegaron a la conclusión de que el hijo de Harry se sacrificó por su padre, para que el viviera, ¿Acaso no debería estar feliz? El seguía con vida, tenía a su familia, sus amigos, su esposo, pero el se sentía vacio, nada llenaba su vació, seguía deprimido, estaba en tratamiento, y aun así no salía de su melancolía.

Necesitaba verlo una vez más, sus ojos, su sonrisa, todo el, lo necesitaba, por eso se salió de su cama, y camino, en medio de la obscuridad, hasta llegar al pensadero en el estudio de Draco, lo abrió y entró, y ahí estaba la escena que aún le costaba trabajo asimilar, el recostado en el sillón, rodeado de familia y amigos, con un pequeño James II depositando un beso en Draco y luego en él, y como desaparecía. Los ojos de Draco, su sonrisa de él, un niño amado, que nunca nacería porque estaba muerto, un niño que fue arrancado por alguien que él ni siquiera recordaba. Gritó y comenzó a llorar, de tristeza, de rabia, de ira, todo lo que tenía dentro salió, fue tanta la magia que salió, que se desmayó.

Draco se movió y no sintió el cuerpo de su esposo, así que se paró y fue al baño y no lo encontró, por lo que llamó al elfo.  
-Dooby! Dobby ven acá!  
-Si amito Draco, preguntó Dobby haciendo una reverencia.  
-Dobby no encuentro a Harry, ¿puedes decirme dónde está?  
-El esposo del amito se encuentra en el despacho.

-¿En el despacho? Preguntó Draco, lo comprendió y corrió.

Al entrar lo vió tirado en el piso.  
-Dobby! Llama a Severus, dile que es una emergencia.  
-Saiska! Llamó al otro elfo.  
-¿Si joven amo? Preguntó la elfo.  
-Rapido, prepara el fuego del salón y pon cobertores, y después llama a mis padres.  
*****

Draco no sabía qué hacer, por más amor y comprensión que le diera a su pareja, él no sabía qué hacer, estaba frustrado, dolido, amargado, en la mansión las risas eran pocas, por mucho que fueran los amigos de la pareja, la tristeza no abandonaba la mansión, pero quién le preocupaba era Harry, quien estaba encerrado en su burbuja personal de dolor, excluyendo a Draco de ella, su madre, su tía Andy y Hermione, le dijeron que es porque él era el gestante, que lo comprendiera un poco más. Seguía delgado, ojeroso, pálido, contestando con monosílabos a las conversaciones de sus amigos, no se diga salir, ni siquiera al Ministerio quería ir, y eso es lo que enojaba más a Draco ¿Acaso no quería ir a exigir que se movilizara todo para que encontraran al asesino de su hijo? No, ahí estaba, día a día encerrado en su dolor, y eso cada día se hacía más insoportable para Draco, quería ir gritarle, sacudirlo, para que reaccionara y volviera a ser el Harry de antaño. Pero eso era algo demasiado egoísta, porque nada sería como antaño.

Draco y sus seres queridos, sentían que era mucha la obscuridad sobre sus vidas, algo parecido a una noche larga, donde ellos esperaban la llegada de los rayos solares.  
*****

 **2\. La esperanza que emerge de la profunda obscuridad.**

Teddy Lupin, era un niño, muy feliz, tenía a su abuela, Meda, a su otra abuela Cissa, a su abuelo Lucius, a su tios Pansy, Theo, Blaise, Ron, Mione, a su padrino Harry, a Draco, quienes lo querían y cuidaban mucho, y claro a su papá Remus, pero cada que su papá se ponía mal con la luna, su padrino Harry venía a visitarlo y quedarse con él toda la noche, hasta que su papá regresaba, y mejoraba, lo que no entendía muy bien , es porque de la nada, su padrino, ya no iba a su casa a jugar, a platicar y a cuidarlo, mientras su papá enfermaba con la luna, iban sus tios, sus abuelos, pero no su padrino, y él estaba triste por ello, él era un niño grande podía ver como los adultos, se la pasaban susurrando un nombre: James, el no conocía a ningún James, por más que trataba de recordar ese nombre, ningún adulto le venía a la mente. Pero si el de el niño de sus sueños, un James de ojos grises como los de su tío Draco, si ese el único James que él conocía, pero si lo solo lo había visto en sueños ¿realmente lo conocía? –Jum- dijo mientras pensaba en eso, así que pensó en decirle a su papi y a su abuela Meda, sobre ese James, a lo mejor era el mismo.

Así que cuando se lo dijo a su abuela, Meda, ella se le quedó viendo muy asombrada.

-¿Y de dónde lo conoces querido? Pregunto mientras Teddy tomaba una tostada.  
-En mis sueños lo he visto, se parece al amigo de papi Remus, el que lleva gafas.

Andromeda casi, se conmociona ahí, su nieto Teddy viendo a un chico que no conoce en sueños, y que no conocerá por que dicho chico nunca nacería. A menos que Teddy fuera un vidente, pero no, su cabello azul a juego con su playera, era el símbolo de que era un metamorfomago. A la siguiente mañana le preguntó si volvió a ver al chico de ojos grises en sueños, ante la afirmativa respuesta de Teddy, Andromeda, llamó a Remus, Narcissa y Severus. Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, les dijo que el chico, le había dejado un recado para su padrino, pero como su padrino, ya no iba a visitarlo, no había podido decirle el mensaje. Todos se quedaron en shock. Narcissa inmediatamente, en base al recuerdo, conjuró la imagen de su nieto, frente a Teddy.

Teddy al verlo, exclamó: -James!

-¿Cómo sabes su nombre? Preguntó Severus.  
-Es fácil, lo conozco.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos? Preguntó Andromeda.

-Quiero ver a mi padrino, pidió Teddy.  
-Cielo, el esta de viaje, dijo Remus.

-¿Sigue de viaje? ¿A dónde fue? ¿Por qué no me manda ninguna carta? ¿Ya no me quiere? Preguntó Teddy en un puchero, mientras abrazaba la pierna de su padre.

-Claro que te quiere, dijo Remus, mientras lo cargaba y abrazaba. Pero ahora está un poco ocupado.  
-Quiero verlo para el Yule! Exclamo Teddy.

-Cielo no creo que celebremos Yule este año, dijo Narcissa.

-Pero es importante, porque, ahí estamos todos juntos, toda mi familia se junta y quiero ver a mi padrino con Draco.

-Quiero ver el muérdago en la casa, quiero ver el tronco de Yule, en el jardín, ¿Por qué no se puede? –Insistió de nuevo.

-Ademas James, tiene algo importante que decirle a mi padrino Harry y a mi tío Draco. Y se fue a la sala, con su peluche en forma de dragón en brazos; dejando a los presentes, estupefactos. 

No cabía duda, de que esto era algo muy misterioso, ¿Cómo es que Teddy, conocía a James? La familia seguía en duelo, por la pérdida de James, y la celebración de Yule, no pasaba por sus mentes, solo en la etapa de la guerra, no hubo celebraciones, lo importante era la sobrevivencia, personal y familiar a como diera lugar, después de la guerra, a las familias les costó retomar las celebraciones, sobre todo al ver los huecos, en la mesa, de los que ya no estaban con ellos, pero ahora, en lo que era la nueva era de paz, el Yule era algo muy esperado y celebrado, por que significaba la transición de lo viejo a lo nuevo, el cambio de la Tierra, el agradecimiento, el renacimiento y que se pidiera por un nuevo ciclo con abundancia. Por eso era tan importante para ellos el Yule, algo que la Navidad de los muggles no tenía, era un sentimiento distinto, tal vez.

Narcissa regresó a la mansión , y llamo a Sirius, Sirius, salió corriendo y fue directo al Ministerio a buscar a Lucius, y en privado le contó lo que sucedió con Teddy, Lucius, después fue a buscar a Arthur, para contarle, Arthur fue corriendo literal a la Madriguera, para contarle a Molly, y Molly se lo mandó por escrito a Blaise, Theo y Pansy, junto con el paquete de pastas, a los que ellos eran adictos, Pansy se lo contó a Hermione, en una lechuza exprés, y Hermione se lo contó a Ron, Ron no podía creerlo así que pidió permiso en su trabajo, y fue a contárselo George, George, simplemente pensó que nadie en el mundo mágico, podía guardar un secreto, ¿Y quién era el para no seguir corriendo la noticia de que el Yule si se celebraría en la mansión Malfoy? Claro todo dentro de la familia y círculo de confianza de Harry-soy-el-salvador-del-mundo-má -por-esposo-al-exhurón-Draco-Malfoy-y-tengo-una-vida-de-ensueño-a-su-lado-en-la-mansión-Malfoy-para-envidia-y-trauma-de-todas-mis-seguidoras-y-uno-que-otro-seguidor-que-se-mantiene-en-el-anonimato-por-que-si-mi-esposo-el- exhurón-se-entera-me-agarra-a-una-lluvia-de-crucios. Sonrió de lado y exclamo:-Hey Freddie!- No sabes, de que me acabo de enterar…

Seguía en su escondite, aún no se atrevía a salir, por más que buscaba en los periódicos, algún indicio, de su la muerte de Harry Potter no encontraba nada, primero una semana, dos semanas, un mes, dos meses, tres meses, y nada, algo estaba mal, si Harry Potter hubiera muerto, toda la comunidad mágica internacional, estaría mandando sus condolencias, hacía la familia Malfoy. Pero nada de eso, ni siquiera la noticia del ataque, había salido, ¿Qué es lo estaba pasando? ¿Es que acaso no murió el héroe? ¿Era inmune a la maldición asesina? No era posible, necesitaba ver con sus propios ojos a Potter, pero aparentemente, no había hecho apariciones públicas desde el ataque, ¿Entonces? ¿Estaba convaleciente? ¿O su familia ocultaba el hecho de que estuviera muerto?

Draco, estaba revisando unos papeles, en su despacho, mientras Harry dormía en uno de los sillones, envuelto en una manta, al verlo así Draco no pudo evitar suspirar, se le hacía eterno, el tiempo, desde la última vez que tuvo a Harry sonriente entre sus brazos, sentía que lo estaba perdiendo, aunque Harry, no afirmara o negara algo, Draco, sentía que a cada día que pasaba, la relación con Harry se marchitaba, y él no quería eso, después de todo lo que Harry, significaba en su vida, después de que lo aceptara y comenzaran a salir, aunque muchos se opusieran a ello, después de soportar el señalamiento a él, a su familia, y que Harry llegara y su vida ahora fuera un halo de luz, era algo que no estaba dispuesto a perder, así que iría con su madre, a preguntarle si podrían celebrar el Yule, pero en una pequeña y discreta celebración, donde pidieran a la Madre Tierra, por la recuperación de Harry, y a la vez agradecieran estar rodeados de tanto amor y apoyo incondicionales. Y así podrían comenzar de nuevo, a vivir día a día. Y tomar fuerzas, para encontrar al asesino de su hijo

 **3\. Un nuevo ciclo después de la muerte.**

Decir que los Malfoy's era una familia normal, era poco, eran de las familias más antiguas, y por eso habían sobrevivido a diferentes obstáculos, a lo largo del tiempo. Y lo que pasaba con uno de sus miembros era imperdonable, que el Ministerio, no ofreciera una solución, ante tal agravio, era una gran ofensa.

Por su parte los Weasley y los amigos de la familia, se mantenían en contacto, buscando pistas, buscando si podían conseguir un giratiempos, aunque sea para poder ver la cara del culpable, pero nada, así que, tendrían que recurrir a métodos poco convencionales.

Por su parte Draco, estaba hablando con Harry sobre la celebración del Yule que era la próxima semana, y Harry, no entendía por que Draco quería celebrarlo, para el, no había motivos de celebración, pero Molly, Andromeda y Cissa, un día llegaron y fueron directo a hablar con el, no le dijeron los sueños de Teddy, pero si, que Teddy, lo extrañaba mucho y que necesitaba verlo, nada mejor que el Yule, para que todos estuvieran presentes. Después de mucho insistir, Harry finalmente cedió, las mujeres salieron airosas y sonrientes, mientras Draco esperaba, fuera con Lucius y Sirius, al ver las sonrisas, Draco no pudo hacer nada, más que ir a abrazarlas, y así mandar cartas a sus amigos, de que los esperaban en la Mansión para la celebración.

Mientras en la mansión Narcissa y Andromeda, estaban organizando a los elfos, para la cena y la atención de los invitados, Pansy, estaba con Hermione, leyendo por 8ª vez ese texto, que habían encontrado en La Sala de la Muerte, y conteniendo la respiración, fueron al lugar del ataque, ambas sosteniendo su varita, recitaron el conjuro, y lo lograron, encontraron un pequeño rastro mágico, de color, que indicaba desde donde había sido lanzada la maldición, al llegar ahí, vieron, como aparecían letras en desorden, y Hermione casi grita de la impresión. Conocía quién era el asesino! Corrieron juntas a la Mansión y al llegar no sabían que hacer, vieron como Molly, Andromeda y Narcissa, estaban diciendo a Draco, que Harry aceptaba celebrar el Yule.

Regresaron por la chimenea, a la oficina de Pansy.

-Como comprenderás, es de suma importancia, que digamos a todos, lo que encontramos y como llegamos al nombre.

-Pero eso les rompería el corazón, dijo Hermione.

-Lo sé, no es de mi agrado, y menos que tengamos la noticia. ¿Qué hacemos Hermione? Tanto Harry como Draco corren peligro, en la celebración, si no hablamos.

-Pero no es fácil, opino que solo nosotras nos quedemos con el secreto, y veamos como actúa en la celebración.

Al llegar la fecha de la celebración, toda la mansión lucia hermosa, el ambiente era cálido y sereno, los invitados iban llegando poco a poco, los elfos atendían a los invitados, los llevaban a conocer su habitación, mientras la hora de la celebración se acercaba. En su recámara, Harry, estaba nervioso, y ansioso, no sabía muy bien que decir, ante todos los presentes, no quería que lo vieran con lastima, pero no podía evitar estar triste, se lo prometió además a Draco, que lo intentaría y que estaría con su familia y seres queridos, porque ellos lo extrañaban, y el estar presentes, era su forma de mostrar su apoyo hacia ellos, que no estaban solos, y que seguían buscando al responsable, eran nulas las palabras respecto al tema, pero las pláticas mentales, no cesaban, hablaban y hablaban, comparando sus resultados, pronto, descubrieron que no había avances.

Cuando recibió la invitación al Yule de los Malfoy-Potter, sonrio, mucho, y comenzó a reir hasta soltar grandes carcajadas por toda la habitación, -Eran tan tontos!- Nadie la había descubierto, hasta brinco sobre su cama, y al dejarse caer en ella, el miedo que sentiía se desvaneció, todos los que la vieron llegar, la recibieron bien, hubo abrazos, sonrisas, y preguntas de cómo lo estaba pasando en el extranjero, nada fuera de lo común, ninguna mirada de rechazo, duda u odio.  
-Ya llegó! Exclamo Pansy, ahorita le dejo caer una lluvia de crucios.

-Tranquila, le dijo Hermione, recuerda que tenemos que actuar como si nada pasara.

-De verdad, que ya quiero aplicarle unos cuantos hechizos y luego exponerla frente a todos, para no ser la única que la quiere matar, Granger!

-Shhhh, dijo Hermione, que se acerca.  
-Hola Ginny, querida, ¿Cómo has estado?  
-Hola chicas, bien gracias, he regresado de Grecia, por la celebración. ¿Han visto a Harry? Dijo buscándolo con la mirada.  
-No, aún no baja, sigue preparándose, dijo Hermione.  
-Ahh ya veo, bueno, un gusto verlas, y se alejo, a seguir saludando gente.  
Pansy y Hermione se separaron y mantuvieron su distancia de ella, siempre viéndola y teniéndola cerca, con el pretexto de que estaban ayudando a supervisar la obra de Narcissa, en la mansión.

Cuando Harry y Draco bajaron, fueron recibidos, por muchas sonrisas y abrazos, Harry no pudo más que sonreir, y sentirse, amado y querido por todas las personas que estaban ahí, vio a su ahijado Teddy, y Teddy al verlo, corrió gritando:  
-Padrino!  
-Hola Teddy, dijo Harry cargándolo,.

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, pero te extraño mucho. ¿Por qué no has ido a visitarme? Dijo haciendo un puchero, sabes tengo algo que decirte, pero es en privado ¿si?  
-Ok. Dijo Harry, lo bajo y siguió saludando a los invitados. 

Llegó el momento de la cena, y todos se reunieron a cenar, Luicus, agradeció la presencia de todos ellos, en su casa, agradeció, porque estaban vivos, por que podían seguir viviendo al lado de sus seres amados, y escribir nuevas historias de vida, buenas, malas, lo importante es que siempre se podía comenzar de nuevo. Hizo el brindis y todos alzaron su copa, brindando por la vida.

Luego fueron a uno de los jardines, ahí se encontraba el tronco de Yule, el que estaba esperando ser consumido por el fuego, el que simbolizaba, un nuevo comienzo, y entonces Draco fue el encargado de prenderlo, y todos comenzaron a aplaudir, todos empezaron a contemplar el fuego, que primero fue un fuego, pequeño y después fue creciendo hasta ser un fuego cálido, donde todos se sumergieron en sus pensamientos. 

-Avara Kedavra!  
Dijo una voz, y ahí fue donde Pansy junto con Hermione, tiraron a Ginevra al piso, con un petrificus, mientras Theo y Blaise, tiraban a Harry al piso, todos estaban en shock, los Weasley estaban pálidos, Remus abrazaba cubria a Teddy con su cuerpo, Andromeda, estaba de escudo para Remus, Lucius cubría a Narcissa, Ron boqueaba y boqueaba, Draco estaba más que enojado, estaba furioso, la magia alrededor de el comenzó a alterarse, las hojas de los árboles, se agitaban por el viento que Draco estaba causando, lo único que reino fue el silencio y el shock. 

Pero el fuego del tronco, seguía vivo, seguía ardiendo como si nada, como si estuviera protegido por una cápsula, cuando Harry se levantó, el fuego se intensificó y todos se le quedaron viendo, era un fuego que tenia varios colores, no era un fuego normal, Harry se acercó y todos se asustaron, trataron de alejarlo, pero no pudieron, del fuego, salió un rayo y fue directo a Harry, salió otro rayo y fue hacia Draco, y de un tercer rayo, que salió del fuego, apareció James II Malfoy-Potter, como meses atrás, la misma figura, un niño de 5 años con ojos grises, Teddy al verlo, gritó -James!- y fue corriendo hacía el. 

-Hola Teddy, ¿Cómo estás? Dijo James.

-Bien gracias, sonrió Teddy.

-Oh, ¿te vas?

-Sí, yo no puedo estar más tiempo aquí, debo ir con mis abuelos, ellos me están esperando.  
-No, dijo Teddy, te extrañaré mucho.  
-No te preocupes, Teddy, siempre estaré contigo, además tendrás más niños con quienes jugar, ya no te sentirás solo.

-Papá, padre, les dijo a Harry y a Draco, quiero que sepan que yo los amo mucho, que fui feliz, el pequeño tiempo que estuve con ustedes, se que, las cosas no salieron como debieran, pero al ver su tristeza, no pude dejarlos así nadamás sin despedirme, se que muchos padres no pueden despedirse de sus niños, pero por eso, viene, a despedirme, a decirles que los amo, que sigan con su vida, que seguir adelante no es olvidarme ni dejar de amarme, aunque nos duela estar separados, yo seguiré en sus corazones y ustedes en el mío, se que no les será fácil, que habrá días en los que les gustaría estuviéramos juntos, pero no se rindan ante ello, aunque no sea físicamente, yo seguiré con ustedes. Harry y Draco, estaban llorando, escuchando cada palabra de su niño amado.

-Antes de irme, quiero decirles, que Ginevra Weasley, fue quién atacó a papá, que por sus celos, fue que lo atacó, celos al saber que papá estaba esperándome, odio contra padre, porque era la pareja de papá y odio contra mí, por ser el hijo de ambos.

Por eso antes de irme, me voy con la pequeña satisfacción de decirle que papá y padre se seguirán amando, hasta que mueran, y después de su muerte se reencontrarán y seguirán juntos. Y que tendré más hermanos y hermanas, mientras ella, se quedará sola, sin haber conocido el amor. Dicho esto, se acercó nuevamente a Draco y Harry y los beso, en la frente, se despidió de Teddy y de los demás. El rayo del tronco soltó a Draco , Harry y su rayó se dirijió al cielo, donde en pequeñas volutas de luz, se comenzó a desaparecer la imagen de el.

Todos estaban conmovidos, y tenían esperanza del futuro que venía, no en un año dos o tres, si no en la vida misma. Draco y Harry se abrazaron, las demás parejas también y agradecieron a la diosa, por tantas bendiciones, presentes y futuras.

Ron tomó su puesto de auror, y frente a todos, arrestó a Ginevra, porque esa mujer ya no era su hermanita, su hermanita había muerto al instante, en que se pronunció ese Avara Kedavra. Y así lo sintió el resto de la familia, un Weasley no lastimaría a otro Weasley, porque Harry, también lo era, desde que se conocieron en el andén..

El tiempo continuo su paso, y nueve meses después de ese Yule, en la mansión todos celebraban el nacimiento de Lily Luna Malfoy-Potter.

Y bueno llegamos al final, espero haya sido de su agrado, y si lo leo y lo releo y pienso ¿de dónde saqué tantas cosas? Pero así pasa, felices fiestas en compañía de sus seres amados.


End file.
